


The Larvae

by Wichtel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bursting out of clothes, Chubby Kylo Ren, Clothes Ripping, Dildos, Fat Kylo Ren, M/M, Onahole, Public Humiliation, Vibrators, Weight Gain, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wichtel/pseuds/Wichtel
Summary: Hux finds the perfect way to sabotage his rival.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 33





	1. Butterfly

To say that Supreme Leader Snoke was displeased with Kylo Ren would have been a grave understatement. The haggard man leaned forward, a scowl visible on his face. He pointed one of his long, scrawny fingers towards Ren. “You let the Scavenger escape, Apprentice!”

Under normal circumstances Hux would have enjoyed watching Ren squirm under Snoke’s gaze but Snoke might as well be displeased with him. After all, Starkiller had been destroyed and as the responsible commander it was entirely possible that Hux would soon claw at the invisible fingers around his throat.

Ren’s breath was heavy, amplified through his mask. “Forgive me, Master.”

“Forgiveness? How dare you, you sniveling worm.” Snoke huffed and with a gesture of his hand, Ren was thrown against the nearest wall. “Such a disappointment.”

Hux stood at attention, making an effort to appear unfazed when Snoke turned his attention to him. If he had learned something over the years it was that Snoke couldn’t be swayed if he wanted to punish him. Might as well keep his dignity and not beg like Ren did.

“General,” boomed Snoke, his golden robe glittering even in the dim light. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I take full responsibility for Starkiller, Supreme Leader.”

Snoke crooked an eyebrow. “You do?”

“Of course, sir. I should have anticipated the attack and fortified the shields.”

Snoke chuckled darkly. “It seems as if at least one of you has a backbone. You would do well to take an example of our dear General here.”

Hux could feel how the invisible hand grabbed him by his throat. He suppressed the surge of fear and made an effort to keep calm. Suddenly the hand disappeared and he could breathe freely once again.

“Dismissed, General.”

Hux clicked his heels. “Supreme Leader.” He turned and calmly walked out of the audience chamber, behind him he could hear Ren’s muffled screams. He allowed himself a twisted smile. Perhaps he was finally rid of that nuisance.

o-o

As it turned out, Snoke had punished Ren with several broken bones and a fractured skull. But apparently he was too thick-headed to die from his injuries like a decent person.

Hux made sure he got all reports from the med bay. He was tempted to poison Ren’s intravenous nutrition while he was in the artificially induced coma. But of course he wasn’t foolish enough to actually do it - Snoke would immediately know that it had been him.

Hux stared at the screen of his holo, reading the reports. Of course he still had to do _something_. If Ren was healed up he would be a pain in the arse as before. No, if he wanted to keep the Supreme Leader's favor, he needed to make sure that he understood that only Hux was good enough to lead the day-to-day business of the Order. Not some ill-tempered moron who had lost against an untrained upstart.

What good was Ren anyway if he couldn’t even best some dirty scavenger in a duel? He was supposed to be Snoke’s executioner, striking fear into the hearts of the enemies of the First Order.

Up until now Ren had fulfilled that role. Hux leaned back in his chair, tapping with his fingertips on his desk. That must have been why Snoke had put up with him in the first place, why he had never listened to Hux’s complaints about the costs of destroyed equipment on the _Finalizer_.

Hux grabbed the steaming mug of tea on his right side and took a sip.

It was nonsense of course, the Order didn’t need an overgrown man-child to kill it’s enemies. All that mattered was superior technology. If only Snoke could understand that all this Force mumbo-jumbo was a waste of time… if he only could prove that Ren was useless…

Suddenly Hux sat up straighter. Of course! He didn’t have to kill Ren, he only had to make sure that he was useless as an executioner!

Ren’s only redeeming feature was his battle prowess and of course his Force powers. Obviously he couldn’t do anything to diminish his connection to the Force, but he could take away his fighting skills!

Hux allowed himself a satisfied smile. This was perfect! He quickly scrolled through the medical reports, looking for an in. Too bad that his bones had already been mended with nanobots, otherwise he could have crippled him with some reprogrammed med droids.

What else was there? Perhaps a nice little brain aneurysm to blind him? No, that was easy to fix with cybernetics.

Hux huffed as he continued to scroll through the report. Damn it, everything that came to mind could be fixed too fast. Should he order the medics to sabotage Ren’s recovery? No, no that was too risky.

He had to stay invisible, whatever he did, it was supposed to look like an accident or an oversight. Suddenly his sight fell on the content of the intravenous nutritions they were giving Ren. It was a mixture of vitamins and liquid food; 1600 kcal in two doses during the day.

Hux pulled a drawer open and grabbed an unregistered spike he had built himself a few months ago. Originally he had intended to use it to spy on his fellow Generals but now it might come in handy.

He programmed the spike to interfere with Ren’s nutrition plan. This was of course a long shot but Hux was a patient man, he had waited years until he had killed his father, he could wait a few months until Ren was ruined.

Where to start? Hm, Ren was a tall boy, and it was certainly reasonable to up his daily calorie intake by… 16.000 kcal. Hux snickered. Time for the man-child to grow into a man.

He inserted the spike into his holo terminal and uploaded the virus. After that he used his command codes to erase any activity from his terminal.

o-o

Hux went about his duties the next few days, reading reports about the newest weapons and their updates. In the evening he poured himself a glass of the finest cognac and put on some string music.

He pulled up Ren’s medical files and read them thoroughly. He looked up medical jargon if he didn’t understand it and when he finally reached the end, she leaned back and noted with satisfaction that Ren had gained ten pounds since he had entered the medbay.

The noted calorie intake in the report hadn’t changed of course, but it was obvious that the spike was working.

The medics estimated that it would take Ren a week longer to heal from his injuries. Well, it couldn’t be helped. The good news was that Ren was probably undisciplined to get rid of the additional weight he had piled up until then.

With a little luck Snoke would notice him getting a little pudgy and berate him, punishing him even more. Eventually Ren would catch on that something was off, ending Hux's scheme - but perhaps it was enough to discredit him so that Snoke would send him to some backwater planet.

Information was key - as always of course. He needed to stay one step ahead of Ren. Good thing he had hidden holo devices set up in his quarters as a precaution.

Hux typed a hidden command and moments later holo pictures of Ren's empty quarters appeared. Everything was set up now, all he had to do is to wait.

o-o

Snoke's larger than life holo looked down on him, a displeased snarl on his face. "Where is that wayward Apprentice of mine? I expected to see him today."

"He is still in the medbay, Supreme Leader. His injuries were serious."

Snoke scoffed. "How tedious!"

Hux was tempted to offer a caustic remark about Snoke being the one causing all this in the first place. But of course he remained silent.

"I want you to personally make sure that he's discharged and ready for a mission in two days."

Kriff, there went his plan. Oh well, it had been a long shot anyway. "Of course, Supreme Leader."

The holo disappeared and left Hux alone in the large audience chamber. With a sigh he made his way to the medbay in the lower decks. It was too bad that he didn't have enough time to sabotage Ren properly, no matter - there would be other opportunities.

The doors to the medbay swooshed open and the medics snapped at attention as he approached Ren's bacta tank.

Hux clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the unconscious man floating in the green liquid. His black hair was surrounding his head like a helmet, obscuring his face.

His broad shoulder, his muscular arms and his defined pecs looked impressive, much to Hux chagrin. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of Ren's athletic body.

His sight dropped to his abs... or rather his soft belly. Hux sneered, at least his six pack was now covered by a thin layer of fat. All the excess weight seemed to have gone to his midsection. A few days more and he might have developed a pouch.

Serves him right, to flaunt his muscles in the officer's gym! Hux exhaled and turned to face the medic. "Get him out of there, Lieutenant. The Supreme Leader has a mission for him."

"Yes sir!"

The liquid was drained and Ren started to move sluggishly as they injected him with stims to wake him up. When the tank was empty, the glass was pulled up and Ren staggered out.

He looked like hell, badly healed bruises were visible all over his body. Hux crooked an eyebrow. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Ren."

Ren coughed and slicked his wet hair back. "Fuck you, Hux."

"Now, now - is that the way you're supposed to greet your co-commander?"

Ren got up and casually pulled the underwear off. Hux remained perfectly calm. Of course Ren would show off his impressive physique and his big dick.

If he thought that would faze Hux, he was sorely mistaken. Hux had seen his share of men and Ren was too much of a nuisance to be attractive for him. Ren went to a dark pile of clothes and began to dress himself, offering Hux a view of his small, firm buttcheeks.

"Well?" Ren asked as he pulled up his pants.

"The Supreme Leader has a mission for you. I'm supposed to make sure that you are battle ready in two days."

"Just stay away from me and I'll be fine," Ren huffed. He pulled his black t-shirt down and frowned a little when he noticed that his belly was softer than before. He put his hand on it and grimaced a bit.

"Fine by me, Ren."

A medical doctor cleared his throat. "Lord Ren, from a medical standpoint you need rest. But the Supreme Leader's wishes are more important of course."

"Get to the point," snarled Ren.

"I have sent you a list of drugs and nutritions that support your recovery. I recommend that you take them in order to regain your full strength."

Perhaps he wasn’t out of luck yet, thought Hux. At least he could put a dent into Ren's vanity if he kept taking the high-calorie nutrients.

Ren put on his black robe and stormed out of the medbay. Hux returned to his duties, Ren didn’t need a chaperone after all, even if he was prone to tantrums.


	2. Man-Child

Every fiber in Kylos body hurt, as he hurried to his quarters. Damn that old bastard for punishing him for nothing. And sending Hux of all people to pull him out of the bacta tank!

Kylo entered and almost collapsed on the couch. He tore his mask away and winced, his lungs felt as if they were on fire. Stars, he really needed the meds! As if on cue the doorbell rang. That had to be the droid with the medical supplies! Kylo used to Force to open the door and a silver protocol droid entered.

"Not a word about my condition to anyone," hissed Kylo. "Put everything on the couch table and leave before I wreck you!"

The droid did as it was told and fled the room. With trembling hands Kylo unscrewed the small bottle with the painkillers and took three. He let himself fall on the couch and closed his eyes.

He reached out with the Force and attempted to meditate, but the dull pain in his body was too distracting. With an impatient huff he tried to sit up, but his body ached too much.

Kylo's sight fell on the bottles with the nutrients. He levitated one of them into his hand and opened it. Might as well get his strength back.

He took a few gulps and burped. He already felt full, despite not even having downed half the bottle. He forced the rest of it down his throat and exhaled when it was finally empty.

He felt stuffed and warm, and was getting a bit dizzy. Moments later he had fallen asleep.

When he woke from his dreamless sleep, he felt better. The pain had receded a bit and he was still warm and comfortable. Kylo checked the holo and noticed that it was already evening. Snoke had sent him mission details for the mission.

He thumbed over the details and yawned. It was a simple assassination. Stars know that Snoke could have sent Stormtroopers to do the job. But of course he wanted to make a show of it… and he wanted to show him that he didn’t care about his well-being.

With a low grunt he sat up and shuffled into his fresher. Time to get the bacta off his skin. Kylo undressed in front of his large mirror and checked the new scars. He didn’t care that they looked ugly, if anything it was a badge of honour. He was a warrior and warriors had scars.

He flexed his muscles a bit, but it turned out that it wasn’t his smartest idea - a surge of pain made him hiss. He looked down and noticed again that his abs weren't visible anymore.

A small, soft tummy had taken their place. Just how long had he been in that bacta tank? He pawed his belly and pinched it. How odd, he had always been a thin, lean kid… beanstalk they had called him. He continued to pinch it and finally patted it a bit.

Whatever. After a few days of training it would be gone again. Training… ugh, he liked fighting, training was just downright boring. With any luck there would be a battle in the upcoming mission.

He showered and washed his body and his hair. Then he rubbed himself dry. When he reached his genitals he felt a prick of lust surging through him.

Kylo went into his bedroom and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. In the drawer below was an impressive collection of sex toys. He took a small dildo and coated it with lube.

Back on the bed he started to tease his tight ring of muscles with the sex toy, while jerking himself off. He bit his lower lip when he pushed the dildo in, pumping in and out. It felt so good, taking the edge off from his restlessness.

His proud cock felt so big and strong… he was strong. He bit his lower lip and increased the pace, even as his muscles started to hurt. Just before he could come, the pain in his arms became too much and he had to stop his ministrations.

He was panting, covering his face in his hands. Damn it! Everything hurt too much! Kylo wiped the lube off with a tissue, trying not to move too much. His cock was still aching for that sweet relief, but he wasn't in the mood anymore.

He needed to get well as fast as possible! He was supposed to be a fierce, powerful warrior. A man that carved out his own path - not some whimpering patient, unable to train, to meditate and to jerk off, damnit!

Kylo huffed and used the force to levitate a pad into his hand. He quickly checked his messages and opened the medical report he had received from his physicians.

According to their recommendations he was supposed to rest, drink a lot of water and do some light stretching. Ugh, stretching! He didn’t need to stretch, he needed to fight properly. Stretching and warming up were only for the weak, it's something that old coot Skywalker would recommend!

Perhaps he would feel better the next day. With this thought he crawled under his duvet. About half an hour later he had fallen asleep.

o-o

As it turned out, the next day was even worse. Everything hurt and Kylo realised that there had been a reason for the medics wanting him to stay in the bacta tank.

He couldn’t train - heck, he could barely walk to his conservator without being in pain. Snoke must know that he was in no shape to go on a mission.

But of course it wasn't about the mission, it was about punishing him for losing to that scavenger girl.

Kylo grabbed two bottles of liquid nutrition, his painkillers and retreated into his bedroom. He lay in his bed, bored out of his mind and re-read Snoke's mission briefing for the 5th time.

Aimlessly he scrolled through his messages, but of course nobody had written him. Well, except for Hux who had sent him incredibly boring project updates about the war effort.

Finally he was bored enough to search the holonet for a popular series he had sometimes watched when he was under Skywalker’s care. He watched episodes from five different installments, slurping absentmindedly the liquid food he had been provided with.

As he soon discovered the pain was bearable if he took four pills and washed them down with the creamy shake that made him drowsy. He felt full, warm and satisfied.

When the time came to board his shuttle, he made sure that he had stocked both so that the journey would be as comfortable as possible. After take off he left the pilot in charge of the course and managed to walk into his private compartment with a swift, confident stride. Under his helmet he had to grit his teeth as the pain surged through his limbs.

He didn’t bother to take his robes off as he crawled into his bed, popping painkillers in his mouth while reaching for the shake. Stars, perhaps he needed to go to the medbay to get stronger meds once he was back on the _Finalizer_.

He was feeling terrible. Kylo missed the sparring bouts with the Stormtroopers. From time to time he thought about stretching, but seeing as it was pointless, he might as well do nothing and build up his strength.

After finishing his liquid food he closed his eyes, feeling once again comfortable and warm. He attempted to meditate but in a matter of moments he had fallen asleep before he could even reach out to the Force.

o-o

The next two days were slow, Kylo was busy getting to Cato Neimoidia and navigating the streets of Tarko-se, finding his target. He was still feeling unwell, but he was able to pull himself together so that he could stride proudly through the streets, projecting strength.

The target was a weapon producer who had apparently tried to swindle the First Order out of its money. When Kylo found him in a gaudy, expensive restaurant, he was very tempted to get rid of him right here and now.

But of course that’s not what Snoke wanted. Kylo had learned the hard way that Snoke preferred assassinations to be symbolic. So either he drowned the greedy bastard in his soup or he waited for a better opportunity.

It took him another day until the target conveniently bought golden furniture with silk cushions. Kylo took his time to impale the poor bastard on one of the legs of the chair. Kylo was in pain, exhausted and tired but he still made the effort to shove down credit sticks into the dead bodys throat and arrange the crime scene in the victim’s home like a morbid still life.

Instead of fighting his way out, he used the Force to make the security guards go away. He was panting, sweat was running his face, making his mask feel sticky and uncomfortable. The vocoder amplified his breaths, making him uneasy.

Stars! He just wanted to go back to the ship and rest. Exhausted he hailed a taxi and flew back to the spaceport. He was annoyed at himself, feeling weak and powerless. He was supposed to march through the streets, his robe billowing in the wind like dark wings of a raven.

Instead he was slowly moving through the dense traffic, waiting for the droid driver to reach the destination. It was undignified. Damn it! He had to get better fast. He would start to meditate once he was back in his ship, calling on the Force to heal faster.

As soon as he boarded his ship and the pilot had taken off, Kylo retreated into his quarters and collapsed on the bed, pulling the mask off and taking deep breaths of air.

Surges of pain seared through his body, making Kylo tremble as he took six painkillers. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He was feeling dizzy, empty even when he reached for the liquid nutrients. He would start training right away, he would just watch some holos and rest a bit.

o-o

Due to a solar storm they had to make a detour and when they arrived three days later on the _Finalizer_ , Kylo was feeling a tad better. It seemed as if resting and having his meds had at last improved his condition.

From time to time his limbs still hurt, especially if he made sudden movements, but all in all he felt healthier and stronger. He strode down the ramp and enjoyed the sight of Stormtroopers snapping at attention whenever he approached them.

He had taken six painkillers before and felt enthusiastic, energetic. Might as well report to Snoke right away. He would have the old bastard know that he had been successful despite the difficult circumstances.

Snoke’s audience chamber was dark and paltry as always. He strode in and knelt, a sharp pain made him groan as his knee was bent. But he ignored the sensation and called Snoke. Moments later the larger-than-life holo of the Supreme Leader appeared.

“You are back,” Snoke said in a bored voice.

“Yes, master,” Kylo bowed his head.

"Excellent, my Apprentice. Our intelligence services forwarded me holos of your handiwork. I knew that Hux was keeping you back - claiming that you needed more rest."

Kylo despised the General but for once he had been right. How odd to think that Hux of all people was interested in his well-being. "Yes, master."

"Dismissed. I'll call on you once I have your next assignment."

Kylo waited until Snoke's holo had faded and got back up with a low grunt. His muscles throbbed in a dull sensation that wasn’t quite pain. Should he go to the gym to train?

Perhaps it was better to be careful and go back to his quarters. Surely it wasn’t bad if he rewarded himself with a nap. After all he had just completed a task.

Kylo noticed with satisfaction that his baggage from his journey was already in his quarters. With a groan he took his helmet off and went to his bed, putting on his pyjamas to properly relax. As usual he took painkillers and a shake to get comfortable.

o-o

The next few days went by in a blurr. Kylo stayed mostly in bed to get better, he dozed and watched holoseries. He noticed that his pyjama shirt was getting a little tight around his midsection. Of course he had caught sight of his belly getting a bit round, but he didn’t care. Once he started training again, he would lose any excess pounds in a matter of days.

From time to time he tried to jerk off, just because he was mildly bored. But the ache in his limbs stopped him from ever cumming. He grew frustrated and in the end he gave up.

After a week he grew restless and decided to visit the gym. Might as well begin to lift weights to strengthen his swordhand. With a grunt he sat up from the bed, his head felt dizzy from laying for such a long time.

He huffed and got up, taking a new set of clothes from his wardrobe. He had trouble pulling up his pants, damnit - since when were they so tight? He wiggled his way in and frowned when he had to suck up his belly to close the button. His robes were much spacier and more comfortable. He put on his helmet and checked his appearance in the mirror.

He looked good; the robe covered his pouch perfectly. He grabbed the bag with his gym clothes and left.


	3. Planting the Seed

Hux had been busy, there were projects to supervise, budgets to check and of course keeping up with the war effort. He had heard that Ren had returned from his mission and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Ren didn't intrude on his meetings. There weren't even reports about him destroying equipment.

After an especially demanding day he decided to use the treadmill in the gym to clear his head. Hux despised physical exercises, but he knew that it was beneficial to his health.

He activated the holo attached to the treadmill and played a forest holo as he began his jog. After a few minutes the doors to the gym slipped open and none other than Kylo Ren appeared.

The sight itself was not unusual, Ren was a regular in the gym. Always working out, lifting weights like the savage that he was.

What was unusual was the small belly he was sporting. His training shirt looked tight as his new pouch was pressing against the fabric. Ren noticed Hux and gave him his usual cocky grin.

"How about you train properly, Hux?" Ren sneered, crossing the room until he reached the bellweights.

Hux crooked an eyebrow. "Muscles are overrated in a war decided by technological superiority."

Ren just scoffed and started to train.

Hux watched him from the corner of his eye, pretending to watch the forest holo. Yes, there was no doubt about it: Ren had gained a considerable amount of weight. What had been a flat, toned stomach was now a budding potbelly.

Stars! And from the cocky way Ren had greeted him, he didn't care or hadn’t noticed that he was heavier than before.

That meant that Ren was still drinking the liquid nutrients with the exorbitant amount of calories. But even with the shake it was hard to explain how he had gained so much weight in such a short time.

Hux finished his training a tad faster than he had planned to and returned to his quarters. He pulled up the surveillance of Ren’s rooms and fast-forwarded through the vids. After watching the last week he leaned back and put his fingertips together, flexing his fingers.

It was almost too good to be true. He had of course assumed that Ren would be lazy, having everything handed to him on a silver plate - his powers, his incredible physique, his upbringing that somehow still wasn’t good enough for him…

Hux grimaced. He had to claw his way to the top and Ren had just effortlessly swooped in like an entitled spoiled brat. Well… he would show him.

The vid reached the moment where Ren was trying to mastrubate without success. It was oddly satisfying to see him fail. Hux was surprised that he would even care about something vulgar as this but apparently he did.

How novel.

o-o

Hux spent the next few days observing Ren as much as time allowed him. After a long shift he just fast-forwarded the vids to get up to speed. It seemed that Ren was still chugging down the shakes without a care in the world.

The amount of painkillers he took each day might have to do with his carelessness, mused Hux. According to the medics Ren was supposed to take three pills in the morning and tree in the evening.

Ren took six in the morning and an equal amount in the evening. In the end it didn’t matter if he was just weak-willed or a little hazy. What mattered was that he could still discredit him.

All he had to do is to enable Ren to stay in his little cocoon a little longer. He was about to turn the graceful butterfly back into a chubby larvae, a wiggling fat worm. Hux grinned and stared at the holo. His very own little caterpillar. He liked that thought.

In the next few weeks Hux went out of his way to keep Ren away from any meaningful task. He even told Snoke that Ren was apparently ‘training very hard’ in the hope that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t send him on a mission anytime soon.

By ‘training hard’ he meant that Ren visited the gym after breakfast to lift a few weights to train his arms. Usually he got tired after about half an hour, returning to his quarters again.

Ren kept gaining weight. Fascinating enough only his belly grew, he was lean and skinny except for his midsection. His small potbelly had graduated into a bloated gut.

The reason was pretty clear: Ren would wake up, slurp a drink while watching some nonsense on his pad. After that he would doze off for an hour before attempting to jerk off in some oddly half-assed attempt.

Mostly he only inserted a sex toy of some kind in his hole and starting to furiously jerk off only to pant after a couple of moments. Then he would fall asleep again.

In the afternoon he would visit the gym, working out for a couple of minutes before returning to his rooms for meditating.

In the evening he would again drink the shake while watching something on his pad.

Hux would work on his report and leave the live feed on. There was something alluring, watching Ren ruining himself, failing helplessly around when he mastrubated. Hux told himself that it was the thrill of power that kept him watching, seeing a rival self destruct was certainly amusing.

But as he kept watching he had to admit that there was more to it. The ever growing belly that became more round every day… it was _his_ work. _He_ was doing this to Ren. Hux was moulding Ren into something else, making him something different that he was supposed to be.

Ren looked more ridiculous as he kept piling on pounds, a lean man with a protruding taut beer gut. His belly was now big enough for everybody to see; Ren had even to lean back slightly to keep his balance when he was shuffling around in his quarters.

Soon his flat ass started to fill out. His small buttcheeks became rounder, giving Ren a bubble butt. Not before long the bubble butt was swelling into a plump posterior, pressing against Ren’s jogging pants whenever he bothered to put even pants on.

If only Snoke could see Ren like this… if everybody could see what he had become. Would Ren finally be ashamed? Would he still have this insufferable cocky look in his eyes once he was exposed?

The thought stayed for Hux for a couple of days. He was just watching Ren using the Force to shove a small dildo up his ass. He spread his legs and grunted softly as the sex toy parted his fat buttcheeks, disappearing inside of him.

Hux sat up straighter when Ren jerked up. He huffed and puffed as he reached for his entrance, but the dildo’s small base was nowhere to be seen.

Ren groaned as he spread his cheeks in order to reach the toy but apparently it was stuck between his thick cheeks. Every move made Ren moan, his stiff cock bobbing against his gut.

Hux was out of his chair before he could even think a coherent thought. He quickly put the live feed off and hurried to Ren’s quarters, a twisted grin plastered on his face.

He could later watch the footage of Ren attempting to get dressed properly while Hux kept ringing at his door.

He rang and used the intercom. “Ren, it’s Hux - there is an important update on the war front.” He waited for a few seconds. “I know you’re in there, open up at once or I swear to the Emperor that I’ll use my command codes to open this kriffing door.”

These words had the desired effect: Moments later the door slid open. In front of him was Ren, his once loose robe was hugging his rotund form, his face was covered with his helmet. “What-what is it, Hux?” he asked, panting through his vocoder.

Hux rushed past him into his quarters. “It’s the Corellian front - I recall you said that you wanted regular updates.” He turned on his heel and stared at Ren. He saw Ren’s naked calves under the robes; so he wasn’t even wearing pants?

Hux cleared his voice. “The Heirs of the so-called Green Jedi have launched a counterattack. How about you leave at once and confront this rabble?”

Ren’s breath was still laboured. Hux wondered if that was because of the sex toy up his ass. Perhaps he should play a little game?

Ren didn’t move, he just closed the door. “You dare to disturb me for such an insignificant matter, Hux? I should Force choke you just for that!”

Hux crooked an eyebrow and sat down on the couch, pulling his pad out of his coat pocket. “Come here, Ren - you’ll see what I mean once you have seen the battlefield.” Either Ren would oblige him or he would throw him out, either way it was exhilarating seeing Ren like this, knowing exactly that he was desperate to be alone to get rid of his predicament.

After a moment of hesitation, Ren slowly walked over, his gait suggesting that he hadn’t gotten rid of the dildo yet.

Ren sat down next to Hux with a muffled groan. His gut was sitting on his lap, if not for the bulging belly covering it Hux would have probably seen his throbbing erection. This was better than anything Hux would have imagined.

“See, the wanna-be Jedi’s have set up defences here and here,” said Hux pointing on the holo. “You could infiltrate them over this structure and head into their command center before they even realise that you’re there.”

Ren didn’t respond, instead he was sitting very still. Stars, he looked so damn full and round. The pressure on his prostate must be almost unbearable, especially since Hux knew that it had been weeks since he had last come.

Hux got back on his feet and went to Ren’s holo station in the middle of the room. “I’ll project it here, some of the details are hard to grasp on the small holo,” he said.

With excitement he watched how Ren peeled himself out of the couch, staggering on his legs with a low groan. In a wide stance he traversed the room, clearly attempting not to let the dildo brush against his sweet spot.

Before he could cross the whole distance, he suddenly stopped and grunted, pressing his tights together. A tremble went through his body, his belly was quivering. Too bad that he was wearing that stupid mask, Hux would have loved to see his face now.

Hux made an effort to sound irritated as if he didn’t notice that Ren was desperately attempting to keep the - probably slipping - dildo in. “I don’t have all day, you know.”

Ren took two more steps and hovered near the table. Just as Hux drew breath to continue his charade something smacked on the floor. Ren just stood there, transfixed. Hux crooked an eyebrow and looked on the floor. The lube covered dildo lay between Ren’s naked feet.

“Not a word!” hissed Ren. “Not a word about this or I will kill you.”

Hux tugged at his black leather glove. “My my my, Ren. What a naughty boy you are.” He crouched down and took it, holding it up to add to Ren’s humiliation. “I think you lost something.”

Ren panted and huffed, unable or unwilling to say anything. He grabbed the edge of the holo and took deep breaths, apparently trying to calm down.

Hux quickly grabbed the hem of his robe on his backside and pulled it up, drawing a shocked gasp from Ren. Just as expected: Ren was naked under his robe. His puffed up ass cheeks were wobbling slightly when Ren twiched. His hips had begun to widen too to accommodate the growing butt.

“You are naughty, aren’t you?” whispered Hux, mesmerised by the new size of Ren’s once firm posterior. He trailed Ren’s cleft with the dildo and pushed it down until he reached his puckered hole. He began slowly to pump in and out, drawing a garbled moan from Ren.

“You like this, don’t you?” continued Hux.

Ren grunted and huffed, spreading his legs. He grabbed his dick and started to jerk off, his rapt breaths echoing through the chamber, enhanced by his vocoder.

Hux sped up his ministrations, pumping in and out at a rapid pace. Ren’s whole body jittered as he was on the cusp of cumming. Hux shoved it as far up as possible, drawing a long moan from Ren just before he shot his load on the floor.

Hux let the dildo inside and slapped his fleshy ass lightly before returning to the holo. “Now that your bad mood is out of the way, let’s continue with the mission briefing.”

He wasn’t sure if Ren followed his explanations, and he didn’t care. Just seeing him standing there, with his fat ass still exposed, coming down from his climax was thrilling. Ren had submitted to him without as much as a fight.

Hux wondered if Ren would lash out after this humiliation. But the man in front of him showed little appetite to hiss and snarl at him, instead he seemed exhausted and tame.

After he had concluded, Hux clasped his hands behind his back. “Well, Ren. Will you take the mission?”

“Yes, of course,” he said with a trace of his old arrogance in his voice.

Hux slapped his massive behind harder. “Good boy.”

Ren froze as soon as he felt Hux’s hand on his ass, pressing out a shuddering breath. Hux turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Ren in his wake.

Back in his quarters he threw his gloves into the fresher and poured himself a glass of cognac before reviewing the footage from Ren’s room.

It was even better watching it from some distance. Ren really had let himself go, instead of refusing Hux to enter, he had allowed him to dominate him in his very own quarters. Perfect.

Hux switched to the live feed and tuted a little when he saw Ren on the bed, struggling to get the dildo out once again. After a few attempts he finally used the Force to yank it out, throwing it with a dull sound on the floor, immediately after that he started to jerk off again. In a matter of minutes he spurted his ropey cum on his big gut.

Seeing Ren sprawled out like this, was… satisfying. The butterfly was slowly regressing. Hux thought that he even saw a soft layer of fat on his jawline. Hux zoomed it, yes, there was no doubt that his once sharp cheekbones had puffed up. He briefly wondered how long it would take until he couldn’t put that silly mask on anymore.

Just a couple of weeks more and his work was done. Hux leaned back in his chair and watched Ren drink his dinner.


	4. Growth

Kylo lay in his bed, feeling kriffing exhausted and satisfied at the same time. He was suckling his dinner and was about to reach for the painkillers when he hesitated.

With a huff he sat up and watched his gut spill on his knees. Kylo put both his hands on his bulging belly, stroking it. He had of course noticed that his clothes were getting tight… very tight. When had all this happened? His mind felt foggy.

He went into the bathroom and his sight fell on the large mirror. He gasped when he saw how big his swollen gut was; it was sitting right under his chest like a large ball. Since-since when was he like this?

His trembling breath he retreated from the mirror, fleeing back in the bedroom.

His sight fell on the bottle with painkillers. He used the Force to levitate it into his hands. '3 pills in the morning/3 pills in the evening' read on the label.

Damn it! He had at least taken double! With an angry huff he threw the bottle on the floor, the pills scattered across the room. No more pills! Surely they had made him turgid.

Come to think of it… he couldn't remember when he had last been in actual pain. Yes, he would just stop taking these kriffing pills and then he would return to normal.

Normal… then his silly dreams would stop too. To think that he would dream about Hux was odd. His pad beeped and Kylo took it to see who had sent him a high priority message.

It was a message from Hux and he - Kylo felt how the blood drained from his face. It was about that mission on Corellia. But… it had been a feverish dream, hadn’t it? The shock cleared his foggy mind up.

Panicked he glanced at the used dildo laying next to his bed. He got up, stumbling on his feet. He walked quickly into the living room, noticing with horror that his new belly was jiggling as he walked. He cradled it with both hands to stop it from moving and went to the holo. He froze when he noticed the dried up cum under the table.

For a moment he couldn’t move at all. Memories of Hux humiliating him tumbled through his confused mind. Stars! Not only had he expelled a sex toy in his presence, he also let Hux fuck him with it! And it had felt so damn good!

Kylo knew he should be mortified. But all he could think about was how exciting, forbidden and hot it had been. No, no, it couldn’t be. That were those damn drugs talking.

With an angry huff he turned around and went to his cupboard. He would dress and go to Hux - wipe his mind. Then everything would become normal again.

He grabbed socks and a pair of boxers. He groaned when he bent down to put his underwear on, his big belly felt full and taut when he pressed it against tights to pull the boxers up. He wiggled them up his legs but they got stuck.

His gut obscured his vision, he didn't quite understand what the hold up was. He grabbed the boxers harder and pulled. Inch by inch he pulled his boxers over his ass, stretching them to their limits.

He was hot and exhausted when he had finally finished his task. One look as his skinny pants told him that if he struggled to get on the boxers, he stood no chance getting them farther than his hips.

Well, no matter. He would just wear his black thermal underwear. He rummaged in the drawer until he found the tights. It still took a bit of wiggling until he had pulled them up, he was out of breath and sat down for a few moments.

His robe was a lot easier to put on, even though it seemed that it had shrunk in the laundry. The once ankle-length dark robe only reaches his knees. He pulled and tugged at it but it wouldn’t go further down; a glance in the mirror told him that it was because of his swollen belly.

He turned before the mirror, still confused about the shortness of the robe when he glanced sideways at his reflection. The curve of his gut looked even bigger from this angle, and to top things off, he realised that his butt was sticking out too, pressing against the fabric of the robe.

In horror he pawed his ass, his hands were meeting soft flesh. Since when had he filled out _there_? No matter, he needed to get to Hux to wipe his memory.

Annoyed at the unwelcome discoveries about his body, he grabbed his helmet and put it on. Stars! Even his mask felt tight. He pulled the cowl up and put his boots on before exiting his quarters.

Kylo tried to settle in his usual fast gait, but his hips swayed too much to walk quickly. Sweat started to run down his temple as he moved on to the lift.

Once inside he pressed the button to the upper deck, where Hux’s office was. He felt hot and dizzy, the lift felt too small, constricting even. It didn’t help that the rubber band of his boxers were cutting into his sides.

The lift door opened and a pair of Stormtroopers froze when they saw him; and why should they not? He was, after all, the Master of the Knight of Kylo! The Supreme Leaders executioner!

He huffed as he stepped out of the lift, brushing past them. He walked down the hallway to Hux’s office, hearing them whisper behind his back.

That was new. Usually the Troopers made sure to remain quiet and invisible in his presence. If he weren’t so exhausted from his journey, he would turn back to teach them a lesson. But seeing as he was already close to Hux’s office he chose to ignore the whispers.

They were probably just gossiping about seeing the infamous Kylo Ren. It-it certainly had nothing to do with his round belly or his protruding ass.

He used his command code to open the door and rushed inside, ready to confront Hux for the humiliation he had suffered from his hands. To his frustration Hux wasn’t at his desk. “Hux!”

No answer.

Kylo activated his pad and checked Hux’s appointment calendar. Kriff. Hux was scheduled to be on the bridge ten minutes ago. What now? Kylo was sweaty, tired and getting more annoyed.

He needed to wipe Hux’s memory as fast as possible. He took his holo and tried to raise Hux, but that bastard didn’t pick up.

He would show him! Kylo trudged himself out of the office, walking all the way back to the lift. Once he reached the bridge he made an effort to puff up his chest before he exited. The bridge of the _Finalizer_ was huge, befitting a flagship. Kylo could see Hux’s slim figure standing in front of the panorama window, hands clasped behind his back.

Kylo made his way across the room, past technicians staring at holo screens and guards snapping at attention when he passed them.

Hux turned to face him, crooking an eyebrow. Next to him was General Parax, gaping at Kylo as if he had grown a second head.

“Hux! Why don’t you answer your holo?” said Kylo loudly.

“Lord Ren, I’m in a meeting with General Parax,” replied Hux with a sigh. “Can’t this wait?”

Parax made an visible effort to hide her previous surprise and rearranged her face into a neutral expression. “Greetings, Lord Ren.”

Kylo scoffed and ignored her, drawing a withering glare from Hux. He didn’t care, he was feeling slightly ill from the tight clothes, everything was itching, hot and uncomfortable. And it was Hux’s fault for making him come here!

Kylo stepped closer, pushing his finger against Hux’s chest. “I’m the Supreme Leader’s Apprentice! The Lord and Master of the Knights of Ren and I _demand_ that you-” in this moment a tearing sound could be heard, silencing Kylo.

He could feel the pressure on his tights and his butt lessening as overexerted boxers gave way. The silence on the bridge was ear-deafening, the only sounds were Kylo’s ragged breath, amplified through his vocoder and the slow, inexorable ripping sound from his boxers.

Instinctively, Kylo clenched his ass and sucked his belly in; an vain attempt to stop the fabric from unravelling further. Heat was crawling up his cheeks and yet he was unable to avert his gaze from the two generals in front of him.

Hux appeared unfazed, if anything he looked at Kylo with ennui. Parax pressed her lips together and looked at a point behind Kylo.

Kylo realised that he had been holding his breath. Kriff! What now, there was no way he could escape the bridge before he ran out of air. It didn’t help that he had been slightly out of breath.

His lungs started to scream for air and he finally gave in, exhaling and involuntary relaxing his belly and his muscles. His belly surged forward, filling up his robes, making his round gut stand out even more. Another rippling sound could be heard as his thermo tights failed him too.

Hot shame burned in Kylo’s face. He felt better now that the restraining clothes had given way, but at what price? There was little doubt in his mind that everybody was staring at him.

There was of course no way out of this mess except to retreat before another wardrobe malfunction came up. Without another word he turned around and fled as fast as his heavy, sagging bottom and his swaying hips allowed.

Back in his own quarters he more or less collapsed on the couch. Another loud rip could be heard as the run in the tights expanded down his right leg.

The mask felt suffocating. Kylo tore it away and let it clatter on the floor. Kriff! There was no way he could make the whole bridge crew forget what had happened! His reputation was as good as ruined!

Kylo ran his hand through his hair. He shouldn’t have gone off to confront Hux while his mind was still muddled by the painkillers!

He would just go to- The doorbell rang. Kylo frowned. What now? Whoever it was, they could wait.

But his visitor didn’t let up, they continued to ring the bell until Kylo screamed: “Leave!”

“It’s me, Hux,” came the answer through the door. Kylo could hear him inputting the code to override the door lock.

The door slid open and Hux entered, tugging at his black leather glove, arrogant expression on his face. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Ren?”

Kylo scoffed. “You know damn well, Hux. I warn you, I’m not in the mood to play games!”

To his surprise Hux just chuckled.

“What? You think just that because -”

“You don’t want to play games, Ren? Then tell me what you want from me,” interjected Hux coldly. “Hurry it up, I don’t have all day.”

“Blast you, Hux! It’s about the other day, when you-”, Kylo broke off, insecure how to proceed. What was he supposed to say? ‘When you shoved a dildo up my ass until I came’? Even the thought made his cheeks heat up.

The memory was disgusting, humiliating and it made blood pool in his cheeks … and his dick, as Kylo realised to his chagrin. It had been the first time in weeks since he had finally found relief, and it had felt so damn good!

“Well?” asked Hux with a crooked eyebrow.

Kylo was still debating what to do next, shifting his weight a little to sit up straighter. As it turned out, it was a mistake. The tear in his long underwear deepened and made another dry noise.

Hux closed in on Kylo, taking him in from head to toe. What a sight must he be, with his bloated gut, his robes straining against it, his torn tights. “I think I know what you want, Kylo.”

Before he had a chance to reply, Hux grabbed the hem of his robe and lifted it up, exposing his massive belly and of course his ruined underwear, Kylo could feel a brush of cool air against the underside of the fleshy dome.

Hux tuted. “You couldn’t even bother to put on pants, could you?” He started to rub his taut belly with his gloved hand. Kylo couldn’t help but moan, it felt so good. His belly was too full, and had been constricted too long. It was wrong, he should throw Hux in the next wall, wipe his memory… but it felt amazing.

All his life he had been skinny, this new sensation of having a bulging gut, of feeling so full and big was nothing short of exciting. And Hux seemed to appreciate it too, seeing as he kept rubbing him.

Suddenly Hux slapped the big belly, making Kylo grunt. “Up, boy.”

Everything about it was wrong, Hux wasn’t supposed to command him, he wasn’t supposed to be so stuffed, so big and round. And it wasn't supposed to be damn hot! Kylo heaved himself up from the couch. In that moment the rubber band of his boxers snapped, making Kylo moan in relief and in excitement.

Hux stepped behind him and lifted his robe again, until it was pulled up right above the curve of his fat ass. He grabbed his butt cheeks and started to knead them, Kylo closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

Stars, it felt so good. Hux’s hands pinched and petted his posterior. His long fingers stared to explore his half exposed butt crack. The anticipation of what may come next made Kylo’s dick stiffen, pressing against the remains of his thermo tights.

“What have we here?” asked Hux cooly. He brushed against Kylo’s hole.

Kylo widened his stance, allowing Hux better access.

“So eager, Ren. Is that why you came looking for me?” When Kylo didn’t answer he withdrew the finger stepping back.

Kylo glanced at him over his shoulder, frowning. Bastard really wanted him to say it. “Damn it, Hux! Don’t act as if you don’t like it too.”

Hux crooked his eyebrow. “I merely have a scientific interest, Ren. I wonder if you’re still as fierce as you used to be.”

“Of course I’m still fierce!” snapped Kylo, getting impatient.

“Is that why you needed my help the other day to satisfy your base urges?” sneered Hux.

“I don’t need you,” huffed Kylo. “If anything I did you a favour for allowing you to touch me.”

“Really? I’m not convinced - I think a demonstration is in order.” Hux disappeared in Kylo’s bedroom and appeared again carrying a mid-sized pink dildo.

Kylo gaped at him.

“Show me that you don’t need me, Ren,” said Hux, shoving the sex toy and lube into his hands.

It was a mistake. He should just wipe Hux’s memory like he planned and be done with it. At the same time it irked him that Hux was such an arrogant bastard, challenging him as if he needed _any_ help at all! The whole set-up was humiliating and disgusting, and his dick had never been harder than now.

Kylo sat back down on the couch. His robe rode up his massive gut, exposing his belly as well as his torn tights and Boxers. With a grunt he pulled the ruined clothes down to his knees.

He poured lube on the dildo and and spread his legs. Kylo had always been proud of his large cock, so maybe it was fitting to show Hux what he was missing. He reached down to grab his dick, only to discover that his fat belly was in the way. He lifted it slightly with his left hand and started to jerk off with his right.

Hux was just standing there, hands clasped behind his back as if he was inspecting troops.

Kylo began to sweat and pant from the exterison. Stars! He hadn’t even started and he was already out of breath! Time to switch tactics. He grabbed the dildo and spread his legs to insert it.

As it turned out it was quite a task to bend over to reach past his gut, he couldn’t even see past the thing to position the dildo properly. Damn it! He should have done this on the bed and not on this stupid sofa.

He kept podding himself into the balls and his thick ass cheeks but he couldn’t manage to actually hit the mark. He huffed and puffed, cursing his belly at every turn.

In the meantime his engorged cock started to ache and he cursed under his breath as he missed his puckered hole once again with the slippery dildo. With a wet noise it slipped out of his hand and fell on the carpet.

Hux tilted his head slightly. “I think that’s enough, Ren.”

Kylo gritted his teeth and remained silent, not knowing how to get out of this situation.

Hux stepped closer, pulled his gloves off and grabbed the sex toy from the floor. “Turn around, boy.”

Stars, how he hated this! But he needed to cum so badly. Kylo clumsily turned around, kneeling down on the couch, ass up in the air.

Hux reached through his legs and massaged his balls and dick. Kylo closed his eyes and enjoyed Hux’s firm grip, the way he expertly palmed his cock, jerking him lazily.

The hand trailed over his inner thigh up to the curve of his ass. Hux pinched his cheeks and gave them a few slight slaps, but it was enough to send quivers through his puffed up ass and the wide hips right down to his leaking cock.

When a fingertip brushed over his tight ring of muscles Kylo twiched, he relaxed a bit when Hux started to massage his hole, only to plunge his finger in moments later. Kylo clenched up and in return Hux slapped his ass hard.

Stars, he could feel his belly wobble from the impact of Hux’s open hand. There was little doubt in his mind that there was a handprint on his ass.

Hux opened him up, until he finally shoved the dildo into his hot hole. Kylo expected him to pump in and out like the last time, but instead he just left it sticking out of his butt, parting his asscheeks with its grith.

“What’s the hold-up, Hux?” he panted desperately. He would never admit it, but it felt actually good, amazing in fact. He felt full and stuffed to the brim. It was so damn hot!

Hux knelt down on Kylo’s left side and ran his hands over Kylo’s taut gut. His hands were slippery and warm, how much lube had he used?

“Such a big boy,” Hux mumbled approvingly and gave Kylo belly rubs.

At first Kylo was slightly annoyed but as the caress continued he started to feel warm, it felt good, having his bloated belly rubbed like that. Hux dipped his finger into his belly button, sliding in and out with a slick finger.

Kylo could feel his dick getting even stiffer. There he was, dildo up his ass, getting hornier by the second by Hux playing with his belly button. Up until now he hadn’t even known that he was so sensitive there. How in the galaxy was Hux doing this? He had never felt like that before.

The wandering hands reached his pecs and Hux circled his nipples with his fingers, just as he had done with his belly. Suddenly he pinched them hard, making Kylo yelp undignified.

“Shhh,” said Hux, “just making sure that you’re paying attention.” He pinched the nipples again and rolled them between his thumb and his forefinger. It burned, but the sensation did nothing to dispel Kylo’s arousal. If anything it put an exciting edge to it.

The stretch on his ass was feeling more intense by the minute and his dick was leaking pre-cum from the incredible feeling of Hux grabbing him.

Hux retreated back behind him and started to turn and twist the dildo, Kylo huffed and panted, trying to ride the dildo on his own, but it didn’t work and so he settled to grabbing his own dick, jerking off as Hux kept pumping in and out of his hole.

Just when he was close, the delicious pressure in his ass disappeared. Kylo lost his rhythm and glanced over his shoulder at Hux who was spreading his wide ass with both hands. “What a sight you are, Ren.”

“Shut up and finish it!” panted Kylo.

“Say please.”

“No.”

“Well, then-”

“Alright, please with a kriffing cherry on top! Finish it!”

Hux tuted. “One of these days we need to talk about your manners.”

Kylo huffed and started to jerk off again, trying to find the sweet pace from before. His rim was stretched once again as Hux inserted the dildo. Yesss, this was it! Kylo started to groan as his ass was once again filled to the brim, his jerks growing faster.

So full and nice. Every thrust sending quivers through his body, making his belly wobble just the right way. He was so big and strong! Through the sexually induced haze he noticed that something was odd, something was smacking against his doughty ass, _slap-slap-slap_. Steadily, and just in the perfect pace to send sparks through his turgid body.

He kept pulling at his dick, biting his lips. _Slap-slap-slap._ Finally his eyes snapped open and he glanced at Hux.

The other man was standing right behind him, his hands buried into his soft hips, fucking him into the ass.

Kylo gaped at him. _Slap-slap-slap._ Hux just kept pounding him, the bastard was even bold enough to keep eye contact. This-this was wrong! Hux was beneath him, he wasn’t supposed to fuck him, if anything it should be the other way around.

“No!” yelled Kylo, trying to wiggle away, but Hux held him into place. So hot and full and wrong! Kylo's hand kept jerking off.

Damn it! He was on the cusp of cumming! A moan escaped Kylo’s mouth as Hux picked up his pace. He was so damn hot, full and big! His belly felt amazing, wobbling and trembling under Hux’s fast thrust. But this was wrong and he-

In this moment Hux grunted and Kylo could feel warmth spreading out in his ass as Hux's cum filled him. The sensation was so humiliating and thrilling that he followed suit, shooting his load on the couch as he came with a long-drawn moan.

Hux pulled out with a wet noise, and shoved the dildo roughly in. Kylo was too exhausted to care, he was still gasping for air.

He heard Hux zipping his pants up. "I'm afraid I'm due to a meeting with General Lop. No need to get up, I'll see myself out." He gave him a last slap on his wobbly cheeks before Kylo heard his steps receding. The door opened and closed.

Kylo slowly started to get up, the dildo slid out of his loose asshole and landed once again on the floor. Kylo felt Hux's seed seeping out of his hole, down his legs. His gut was still glistening from the lube, he was soiled through and through.

He had never felt more satisfied. If they could see him now… if his parents saw what had become of timid little Ben, if Luke saw how his precious prude Padawan and of course if Snoke saw how his slim Apprentice looked now.

They all wanted him to bend so that he would fit the mould. Well, that was in the past, he thought and ran his hands over his fleshy dome. He went into the bathroom and turned the light on, taking in the sight before him: his huge gut was wet and glistening, looking somehow even bigger, more prominent than before. He turned around and ran his hands over his fat buttcheeks, kneading and spreading them. He imagined that his rim was red and swollen, that Hux’s cum was leaking out.

For the first time in his life he really felt like he wasn’t Ben Solo anymore. This was better than any mask, than any black robe. He rubbed over his new belly, feeling very satisfied.

No, no… this was wrong. Kylo let go of his gut. It was the meds, he was just a bit bloated and confused by those painkillers. He-he would lose the weight in no time once the drugs were out of his system.

First he needed to take a shower, then he would order new clothes… maybe just a size up since he would train like he used to. The pounds would just melt away.

He was still feeling light-headed when he washed himself. He rubbed his belly again and stared with something akin to curiosity at his deep belly button. He pushed the tip of his finger in, but it lacked the excitement he had felt when Hux had done it.


	5. Filling Out

Hux watched Ren exiting the bathroom. He zoomed in to catch a sight of his ass. Hux hadn't been aware that he had this particular kink but watching Ren's delicious big butt had made it impossible to resist.

Everything about it had been nothing short of amazing - his tight hot hole, his soft, bubbly ass and of course that the high and mighty Ren had been pounded by a scrawny bastard.

He took a sip of his Lop tea and registered that the thought alone was enough to arouse him. Good thing he had everything recorded, perhaps he had to revise the footage later again.

The next day he noticed that Ren didn't take his meds, he just drank the shake and got up early to meditate in front of an old, half-melted mask.

At first Hux had been low-key impressed that Ren continued his exercise for two hours, but then he noticed how Ren’s head lolled. He had fallen asleep after his high-calorie breakfast.

A delivery droid woke Ren from his slumber when it brought a package full of dark clothes. Ah, so he had finally ordered new clothes that accommodated his new size.

With some surprise Hux noticed that the new clothes were still a very tight fit. Why in the galaxy hadn't Ren ordered the much needed larger size? Hux leaned back in his chair. It was almost as if Ren still hadn't fully grasped how much weight he had gained.

He watched Ren dress up and grabbing his gym bag. And sure enough he headed into the gym.

Hux was supposed to read reports but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the curvy man lifting weights. His rotund figure looked ridiculous in the tight training shirt and the tight jogging pants.

After half an hour he was drenched in sweat, Hux's eyes went wide when Ren actually approached the treadmill. He started to jog, with every step his fat ass wobbled.

Hux sat on the edge of his chair. Would the pants tear? Ren more or less collapsed before he could find out. The treadmill stopped and Ren got up with shaky legs.

Ren waddled to a bench in the back and let himself fall on it. After a ten minute break he headed into the shower.

Hux pulled up footage of their last encounter and jerked off. After that he had the focus needed to do his work.

o-o

The mission on Corellia drew closer, and Hux had to admit that he was kind of in two minds about it: he wanted Ren to fail, to even die as he took on highly trained Jedis but at the same time he wanted to see how far he could push Ren, how big he would become.

He watched Ren slowly make his way to his shuttle, his big gut was crescending over his waistband, lifting the robe up to his knees. Hux cut the live feed. Well, it was out of his hands now.

It didn’t stop him of course to check on the mission's progress the following week. The reports itself were useless since nobody dared to write anything but glowing reports on Ren. But between the words Hux read that Ren was struggling to accomplish the mission.

Anything else would have been a surprise of course given Ren's state. When he was called to Snoke he wasn’t surprised that the topic was addressed.

“I hear Ren is on Corellia, culling Green Jedi.” Snoke said with a displeased look in his face.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“You imagine my astonishment when my spies reported that he doesn't seem up to the task.”

Hux clasped his hands behind his back. "I offered him the mission and he agreed to it." He licked his lips, choosing his next words carefully. "Lord Ren isn't well, Supreme Leader. I blame myself for suggesting the mission."

Snoke frowned. "Not well?"

"He's struggling with his daily regiment. He… gained some weight. In fact a lot of weight."

The look on Snoke’s face was priceless. Hux made an effort to look indifferent.

Snoke rubbed his chin. "Recall him this instant before he makes a mockery of the Order. Have him report to me." Snoke waved his hand. "Dismissed."

Hux bowed and stode out of the audience chamber. His plan had worked better than expected! He returned to his office and sent Ren the message to return to the _Finalizer_ , before he opened his video log.

Hux watched the old recording of Ren on the treadmill and imagined what Snoke would say if he saw him in the flesh in all his glory. Stars, he needed to be there!

Hux unbuckled his belt and reached into his pants.

o-o

Two days later Ren was back. Hux stood in the hangar as his shuttle landed. Ren exited the ship as soon as the ramp was down. Ren's massive belly looked even bigger than before, straining against the robe. His hips were definitely wider, his butt having expanded even more than this tummy.

"What does Snoke want, Hux?" He was slightly out of breath despite the short distance.

"He heard about you dallying on Corellia and… your condition."

It was of course impossible to tell because of his helmet but the way Ren froze he imagined that all the colour had drained from his face.

"I see," Ren replied in a low voice. He brushed past Hux, making his way to the elevator.

Hux watched him, he really looked ridiculous - his taut round belly sticking out in front and his massive bubble ass protruding on his behind. It was as if they were providing the equilibrium needed so that Ren could stand upright.

On second thought, it wasn’t ridiculous, it was fascinating.

He followed Ren, easily catching up to him with a few quick steps. "I take it, you have a plan?"

"Plan?"

"What to say to Snoke," said Hux. "You know he will punish you, right?"

Ren huffed as he entered the lift. "It's his fault that I'm like this. He injured me so badly that I had to take all these meds. The painkillers made me gain a few pounds. I walked a lot on Corellia and I trained! It's only a matter of time until I'm back to normal."

Hux squeezed himself into the lift, grazing against Ren's full belly. Ren's breath hitched and he made a soft sound Hux couldn’t quite place.

They didn't talk on the lift ride. Hux as musing about Ren's words. 'A few pounds' he had said as if he hadn't tripled in size. He glanced at his huge gut. Were his pecs flabbier too? Were they a nice handful?

Damn it, he needed to know! At this moment Hux decided that he needed to make sure that Snoke didn't kill him. It would be a waste of his potential.

They exited the lift and made their way to Snoke’s audience chamber. Hux knew of course that technically he hadn't been invited to the meeting but he needed to see it. The anticipation of what Snoke's face when he laid his eyes on his precious Apprentice was thrilling, exciting even.

Finally they reached the chamber and moments after they had entered Snoke's larger than life holo flickered to life.

Hux clicked his heels and gave him an elegant bow. "Supreme Leader."

Next to him Ren just stood there, panting. "Master, you called?"

Snoke's twisted face displayed a range of emotions, surprise, disbelief and finally anger. "After everything I taught you, you dare to show up like this? You made a mockery of yourself and not only that… you are useless like this!"

"Master, I gained a little weight because I was unwell. But now I'm healthy again. I assure you-"

"Silence!" Screamed Snoke. "You are not worthy of being my Apprentice! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Hux boldly took a step forward. "Supreme Leader, if I may?"

Snoke scoffed. "What is it, General? Do you want to kill your rival yourself?"

"I swore an oath to advance the First Order, and I think Lord Ren can still be of use to us. I think it would be a waste of potential and resources to kill him. He might change for the better and be of service to us," lied Hux smoothly. He already knew that he would be the only one to enjoy Ren's services.

"Hux, what the-" began Ren but Snoke interrupted him.

"Silence!" He leaned back in his chair, eyeing Hux. "You are a sly one, General. But I agree that it would be a waste to get rid of Ren, especially seeing how much effort I put into grooming him."

"I have only the Order's best interests at heart."

Snoke lips split into a twisted grin. Of course he didn’t believe a word Hux had said. "You are an interesting one, Hux. Very well, I grant your request." He turned towards Ren. "You are relieved of all your commands, you will report to Hux until you are ready to enter my services again."

"Master, I must protest!" Ren took a step forward. "I'm still capable of doing my duty." He didn’t sound convinced of his own words.

"My decision stands," said Snoke glaring at Ren. "I don't want to see you until you are combat ready again."

With that his holo disappeared, leaving Hux and Ren in a dimly lit chamber.

"All things considered you were lucky." Hux clasped his hands behind his back.

Ren hung his head in defeat. "Why did you help me?"

Hux chuckled. "I know you can be a good boy, Ren."

Ren was silent for a moment. "Will you help me getting into shape?"

"Of course, we might be rivals but as you know I always help if I'm asked to." Oh, he would get him into shape, just not the one he imagined. But first things first, he still needed to see what he was working with. "Let's go to your quarters."

o-o

Ren collapsed more or less on the couch, panting from their stroll. His round belly heaved with every breath he took. Hux had to pull himself together not to start rubbing it right away.

"Let's make you comfortable, Ren. Take that silly helmet off."

Ren laboriously sat up, his heavy belly sitting in his lap and unlocked the helmet. With a quiet hiss it opened and Ren pulled it off.

Emerging from the confines of the mask was a round face with pudgy cheeks, on the soft jawline was a budding double-chin visible. Hux stared at the small flab on Ren's once firm jaw, that was new… his hopes rose that this wasn’t the only part that had grown.

Ren leaned forward to put the helmet on the small table in front of him, he groaned when the tight robe pressed against his belly. He looked as he was ready to burst out of his clothes.

Hux could take it anymore. He sat down next to Ren and put his right hand on his bloated gut.

"What are you doing?" asked Ren in a small voice.

"Relax, Ren. I'll help you." He started to rub his belly with his gloved hand.

Ren hummed and closed his eyes. Hux continued his ministrations, making slow circles around the bulging gut. He sneaked his other hand under Ren’s robe and pulled it up until the belly was freed.

Hux quickly got rid of his gloves and started to rub the taut orb in front of him, eliciting a muffled groan from Ren. Emboldened he rubbed firmer, massaging him properly, his eyes fixated on the sizable pecs still hidden away in the robe.

"Let's get you out of this thing," said Hux, and grabbed the hen of the robe.

Ren sat up straighter so that Hux could pull it over his head. Hux slowly pulled upwards, waiting with bathed breath for the reveal. He quickly jerked the robe up, baring Ren's pecs and trapping his hands and his head in the tight cloth.

The once firm pecs had transformed into soft moobs, resting on Ren's taut belly. Ren wiggled, trying to free his arms and his face from the robe that was twisted around him. His love handles quivered and his moobs jiggling up and down.

Hux pushed him backwards on the couch, and cupped his moobs. "Such a nice handful," he whispered, kneading the soft flesh. Ren was still wiggling, looking like an overgrown larvae trying to leave it's hull.

Hux pinched his nipples. "Relax, I'll be right back."

He quickly strode into Ren's bedroom and grabbed the lube. Back in the living room he poured a generous amount on Ren's big gut and massaged it until it was glistening. Ren was now completely still, quiet moans escaping him from time to time.

Hux moved to his pecs and pulled at his nipples until they were puffy and erect. He pressed them together but they were still too small for a nice cleavage.

He refocused his attention back on the taut belly. Hux circled the belly button slowly before he dipped his finger in. He noticed that Ren's breath hitched.

He pulled out and plunged in again, a quiver ran through Ren's turgid body. Hux pumped in and out, setting into a steady rhythm. After a while he noticed that Ren was arching his back to meet his thrusts.

His already hard cock started to leak precum at the sight of Ren's wobbling, glistening body. His very own caterpillar.

Hux let go of him and reached for the pants. He had to lift the taut belly to find the zipper. As it turned out it was impossible to open the button or even put a finger between Ren's skin and his pants.

He patted his broad hips. "You need to make an effort, Ren. The pants won't come off."

Ren huffed. "I'm trapped here."

Hux noticed that the pants were already strained to the point where he could see the needlework on the bottom. He grabbed Ren's legs and pushed up in the air, before pressing them down on Ren's belly.

Ren yelped but he tried to help Hux by pushing against his pants with the full force of his enormous posterior. Ren grunted and a loud tear could be heard.

A big hole was visible on Ren's pants. Hux could see his hairy balls. "We're almost there!"

Hux tried to tear the hole wider and Ren did his best to press. Finally the tear deepened, exposing Ren's balls and his asshole. Hux lubed the puckered ring of muscles and pushed impatiently in, opening him up.

Ren's muffled moans were just as exciting as seeing him trying to wided the tear by wiggling so that his dick was freed. Hux didn’t care to help him, instead he pulled his own pants down and started to fuck him through the tear.

Hux was so hot and horny that he pounded him as fast and hard as he could. The only noises were the wet slapping sounds as Hux met Ren's doughty flesh and their ragged breathing.

It was so damn tight, hot and arousing to watch Ren's new body tremble under his thrusts. He made him, he turned the butterfly into this fat larvae. He was his, his alone.

Hux groaned loudly when he finally came, shooting his hot cum into Ren's ass. Ren moaned and Hux saw how a wet spot spread out in his crotch. Hux kept his now flaccid cock in Ren, just to pull it out with a wet noise once Ren had caught his breath.

Hux zipped his pants back up and straightened his jacket. Ren was still lying helplessly on the couch, obscenely exposed. Hux went once again in Ren's bedroom and retrieved a buttplug. Ren was wiggling when he returned. Hux gave him a loud slap on his fat belly.

"Almost done," he said and shoved the buttplug up the loose hole, making Ren gasp. He didn’t know why, but it excited him to make Ren keep his cum inside of him.

The high and mighty Kylo Ren, carrying the seed of his greatest rival. The thought excited him, perhaps he should make sure that he was like this when he went to the gym? Everybody would see him in his new form, Ren would be embarrassed, even more so when he knew what was inside of him.

So much potential, so many ideas.


	6. Pupa

Kylo’s head and his hands were still caught up in the robe, it was tight, warm and restricting. Instead of feeling trapped he felt oddly secure and comfortable. It was as if he could just forget about the galaxy out there, just lay here, getting caressed by Hux.

The lube on his belly and his pecs was starting to itch, he needed a shower. After some more wiggling he managed to get the robe off. Hux was standing in the kitchenette, pouring himself a cup of a hot beverage, judging from the smell it was tea.

Kylo sat up and brushed against the buttplug he had forgotten about. He tried to reach past his big belly to remove it, but he couldn’t take a hold of it.

In the end he had to use the Force to remove it, his rim burned slightly and he moaned when its thickest part passed his hole. He let it fall on the couch and got up.

Hux turned around and smirked. “Clean up, this is just the beginning of your training.”

Kylo blinked in surprise. “Training?” What in the galaxy was Hux talking about?

“I promised to get you in shape, didn’t I?” replied Hux, sipping his tea.

Kylo frowned. It was odd that Hux wanted to help him, but then again only Hux had been on his side all this time. He would never admit it, but Hux might have saved his life when he had asked Snoke to give him time to get better.

And it was true that Hux had made him feel better, he had known exactly what he needed. It had felt good, being caressed like this. The humiliation and the way he treated him was of course outrageous.... but at the same time it was so damn exciting _because_ it was outrageous.

Either way he needed a shower. Kylo went into his bathroom and more or less ripped his pants from his legs. They were ruined anyway.

He stepped into the shower and washed himself. Once he was finished he realised that he had forgotten to bring fresh clothes with him. Not that he had a piece of clothing left that he felt comfortable in.

Kylo quickly went into his bedroom, covering his nudity with a towel as he passed Hux. He didn’t know why he did it after what had just happened, but he just felt like something he needed to do.

Kylo didn’t bother with boxers, they were too uncomfortable and too small. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and managed to pull them up after a few attempts by sucking his belly in. The crack of his butt was visible, but it couldn’t be helped. Next was a wide t-shirt that used to hang loosely down. Now it was too small to cover his belly.

He returned to the kitchenette where Hux drank his last gulp of tea. “I see you’re ready to train,” he said.

Just as Kylo was about to answer his belly growled. Kylo realised that he was quite hungry. Well, he wouldn’t eat anything until he had lost at least _some_ weight. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Excellent. Let’s start with these simple exercises I have prepared.” Hux activated the holo. A burly Twi’lek sat cross legged on the floor and pressed her knees down until they were evenly on the ground. Next she spread her legs and leaned forward, other exercises followed but Kylo had already lost his interest.

“That’s not real training,” said Kylo with a displeased scowl on his face.

Hux tuted. “This is just the beginning, we need to limber you up before you can start training again. Certainly you have realised that your mobility has suffered due to your condition.”

Hux was not wrong, Kylo had to admit. After all, he struggled to get up from the couch. Perhaps it really was the right way to start the training. “Alright.”

“I also took the liberty of ordering new clothes for you.”

“I’ll lose the weight in no time, you’ll see. I don’t need new clothes.”

Hux sighed. “You don’t look comfortable now. It will take some time, you know.”

“That’s not true! The pounds will just melt right off! I’ve stopped taking the painkillers!”

Hux just crooked an eyebrow.

Kylo decided to show him that he meant business. He watched the holo again and sat down on the floor, or rather he fell on his big butt as he crouched down. He struggled to cross his legs, sweating already slightly.

He tried to press his knees down but they refused. Stars! It couldn’t be this hard!

“As I said, it’s going to take some time,” said Hux. “I’ll be going now. I’m a busy man, you know.”

Kylo panted. “Fine, I’ll do this in no time, you’ll see!”

Hux left and Kylo’s stomach growled again. He was really hungry now. He tried to press his knees down for another five minutes before he moved to the next exercise. To his frustration he failed to do it too, and the next one also.

It didn’t help that he was sick to his stomach because he was so hungry. Well, he was sweating like a pig, surely he had burned some calories. He got himself a shake and drank it greedily.

o-o

The next few days Kylo was busy with the exercises. He was determined to show Hux that he mastered these silly movements in no time. He had been a prodigy after all, everything old Skywalker had taught him he had learned in a matter of days!

He didn’t leave his quarters because he saw no need. He wasn’t presentable anyway - all his clothes were simply too small.

The only other human being he saw was Hux. Kylo was actually looking forward to seeing him, it was a bit boring on his own. His days consisted of exercises, watching some holo installment and trying to jerk off.

Kylo tried his best to cum but his own touched lacked the finesse, the thrill. He was getting edgy and uneasy. After some time he admitted to himself that he needed Hux. But that damn man didn’t give any indication that he wanted to have sex with him. All he ever did was watch him do the exercises and pinch his rolls of fat to ascertain that he was getting better - at least that’s how he put it.

It didn’t feel like he was losing any weight, if anything he felt even fuller than before. It got harder and harder from day to day to pull the jogging pants up, his t-shirt rode higher and higher up as his belly rounded out. It pressed on his dick when he was doing his exercises, causing it to become stiff.

In the evening he was doing the exercises for Hux; he was leaning forward when it happened. The unmistakable noise of tearing clothes, Hux eyes started to glow and he immediately circled Kylo to see where the wardrobe malfunction had happened.

It was of course on the bottom of his jogging pants, cool air brushing against his ass made him shiver a bit. Hux inspected the damage, dipping his finger in the tear. Kylo gasped when he felt his teasing finger on his naked skin.

“Hux, I-I need to relax,” he said breathlessly. “You need to help me relax.”

“Did you work hard these past days?” Hux asked, giving light slaps on Kylo’s meaty butt.

“Yes.”

“Then show me, surely you can stretch a bit more for me, right?”

Frantically Kylo started to lean forwards, pressing his ass outwards to widen the tear. He scrambled on his legs and crouched down when the sweet sound of clothes ripping rang through the room.

Kylo’s balls were hanging out of the tear, Kylo spread his legs further straining with extercion when another _riiiiip_ sounded out and his leaking cock was freed from the tight confinement of his pants.

Hux cupped his balls and weighted them with his palms. “You’re quite full, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” breathed Kylo.

Hux’s hands kneaded his tights, and moved upwards to his huge protruding paunch. He rubbed his belly softly with his left while sneaking his right under it, taking hold of his dick. Sparks of arousal shot up from his cock up, all the way up to his spine.

“You like this, right?” whispered Hux into his ear. “You like being so full and big.”

Kylo bit his lips, his mind addled in a sexual haze. It felt so good, the hand on his belly, the other on his aching dick. He felt so big, strong and hot. “Yesssss.”

Hux quickened his pace, jerking Kylo off while reaching up to his ample chest, cupping his moobs, pinching and pulling at his nipples. “Soon,” Hux whispered and with that he made Kylo cum.

Kylo closed his eyes and moaned before he collapsed on the floor with trembling legs. Hux went into the bathroom and he could hear water running before Hux returned, wiping his hand on a towel.

“Excellent,” said Hux. “You are progressing nicely.” He leaned down and patted Kylo’s puffy cheek. “Good boy.”

“I told you I can train properly,” said Kylo, chest swelling with pride.

“Indeed, and you deserve a treat for that.”

“What kind of treat?” asked Kylo eagerly.

"You will see tomorrow," chuckled Hux. "For now you can continue your exercises."

"Shouldn't I change the pants?" Asked Kylo, he couldn’t see past his gut, but his balls and his limp dick were still in full display, hanging out of the tear.

Hux rubbed his chin. "I think I rather like it. It makes the access easier."

Did that mean that Hux would help him to relax later yet again? At least he wouldn’t have to do it all over again. Kylo crouched down, having trouble sitting down with his extra pounds. In the end he just fell on his fat ass and continued to stretch. His balls and his dick were cold on the floor, making him shiver a bit.

o-o

That night Kylo had an odd dream, he was somewhere… in a Cantina perhaps, surrounded by naked people. Everybody was having sex, himself included. In the morning he woke groggily, wet sounds could be heard, he was still horny from the dream… instinctively we spread his legs when something brushed against his hole.

Suddenly his rim started to burn and he jerked up, alarmed. Hux got up from between his legs, rubbing softly against Kylo's twitching asshole.

Kylo escaped an angry moan. "What the-" He could finish the sentence as something started to vibrate inside of him, stimulating his sweet spot. "Ahhhhhh, Hu-ahhh."

"Just a little vibrating egg of my own making, Kylo. To help you relax."

"Take it out!" His cock was rock-hard and craved for release, but he didn’t want Hux to see him jerking off like this. Especially if he couldn't get off.

Hux patted his gut with light slaps. "Don't be a spoilsport, Ren."

Hux disappeared and Kylo could hear him in the kitchenette. Kylo reached past his belly and tried to get a hold of the egg. He couldn't even reach his ass because of his new size. With a huff he sat up and started to jerk off. To his frustration he had been right before: he couldn’t cum on his own, as always.

With a sigh he dressed himself and went into the living room.

To his surprise there were three large boxes standing in the living room.

"This is the second part of your treat," said Hux and gestured to the boxes. "You can open them."

Curiously, Kylo lifted the first box up, revealing a onahole; a firm butt made of some kind of silicone was mounted on a petal. Kylo frowned.

The next box contained another butt, this time the cheeks were rounder, fuller. The third was a disgusting flabby ass with broad, soft cheeks.

"What’s that supposed to be?" Asked Kylo. "I don't need these, that's just vulgar."

Hux sighed. "And here I thought you would like them, oh well. Tea?"

"No, I'll just take my shake." Kylo got himself a bottle and started to drink, only to almost choke on the liquid when that damn egg went off again. It stopped as soon as he ceased drinking. Hux grinned at him. Bastard.

Well, he wouldn’t give up so easily. Kylo's knees almost buckled when he continued his breakfast, moaning loudly between gulps.

After he had finished he felt incredibly full, his cock felt as if it would burst any moment, his belly was taut and sensitive. Smugly he stared at Hux, despite his discomfort.

Hux crooked an eyebrow. "Impressive." He ran his hands over Kylo's bloated belly. It felt so good, Kylo leaned almost into his touch. Hux pushed Kylo's t-shirt up, until the full swell of his massive dome was visible.

Out of nowhere Hux produced a tube with lube and squirted the cool gel on Kylo's gut, massaging it. It was feeling too damn good, and just when Hux reached into his too tight jogging pants to tease his throbbing cock, the egg went on again.

Kylo desperately tried to rub himself against Hux's hand but it was already gone. He huffed in frustration. Stars, he needed to cum so badly. The egg creased vibrating, allowing Kylo to catch his breath.

His cock ached, wetting his pants with pre-cum. He felt an increasing pressure in his ass, filling him out. Something was brushing against his hole from the inside. Kylo’s eyes snapped wide open and he clenched up, pressing his hands on his doughty butt.

The egg vibrated again, teasing his prostate mercilessly. Cum started to spill from his dick. Between the mounting push on his asshole, and the overstimulation Kylo felt the desperate need to relieve himself.

Despite his best efforts his puckered hole was breached, stretching his rim as the once egg sized vibrator bloomed out of his ass, filling him up and spreading his thick cheeks apart. Kylo could feel the base of the vibrator strain against his pants, pushing further out, still growing in girth and length. Shocked, he pulled the jogging pants down and explored his posterior with his hands. The vibrator was jutting out of him, making him embarrassed and horny.

In this moment the vibrations resumed, sending jolts of ecstasy from his abused asshole through his prostate right into his cock. The pressure was too much to bear, Kylo's sight fell on the onaholes in front of him.

He waddled over as fast as he could, pressing his wet dick against the silicone hole of the smallest one. He had to lift his gut with both hands to slide fully in. Without a shred of restraint he thrust into it, grunting and moaning as the vibrator in his ass grew even bigger, expanding his hole millimeter by millimeter.

Every thrust made his whole body wobble, sending additional pleasure though him. So damn full, big and thick. With a loud goran he came, shooting his load into the artificial asshole. It felt like he couldn’t stop cumming, his cock shot ropey white cum over and over again.

Despite that he continued to pound the onahole like an animal in heat. Grunting and moaning as sweat ran down his puffed up face.

"See," said Hux from behind him. "I knew you would like it."

Kylo pulled his dick out, making a plopping wet noise. He couldn’t look at Hux, not after that display. He could feel the inflatable vibrator sticking out of his ass, still spreading his cheeks. Full, so incredibly full.

"Don't worry, it will deflate soon enough." Hux cupped his posterior, kneading his cheeks. "You look amazing like this, so big and round. Such a good boy."

Kylo wanted him to tell to stop whatever twisted game he was playing. He wanted to tell him to stop calling him a 'good boy'. But even more than that he wanted to feel like that again, the thrill of feeling something forgein in his body pushing out, the excitement and the shame of losing control.

It was disgusting and wrong. It was everything he wanted. If they could see him now, plumped up, fucking some inanimate object while getting streched to his limits…

"I have a meeting to attend to, I trust you will continue your training?" Said Hux, pinching his love handles.

Stars know what Hux had in store for him next. If he didn’t stop him, he would get even more in 'shape'. Turn him into something unthinkable, something lewd. Kylo noticed that he was getting stiff again just from the thought. "Of course I'll train," he replied.

Hux turned his heel and left.


	7. Caterpillar

The next two weeks were quite busy for Hux, he had barely time to visit his pet project. In the evening he usually reviewed the footage and checked on Ren.

At first he thought that the high-calorie shakes had lost their potency when Ren didn’t seem to gain more weight. But a visit to his quarters put Hux at ease.

Hux watched him train and noticed that Ren was rounding out. Before, his ass and his gut had been the parts of him that had expanded the most, leaving Ren with a protruding posterior and a bulging front.

But now his other parts started to catch up. His tights were getting thicker by the day, rubbing together whenever Ren walked. His once toned arms were now covered in layers of fat, as were his chubby fingers. His immense love handles were now wobbling with every movement he made.

His softening jawline had grown into an impressive double-chin that wobbled and trembled when Ren pursued his new favourite past time: pounding the onaholes whenever Hux's modified vibrator egged him on.

Hux had made sure that it pleasured him whenever he drank his shake, these days Ren would even get a hard on, if he just saw a full bottle standing on the table.

Hux had turned the function off after the first week, but Ren still moaned whenever he enjoyed the shake. He had given up on jerking off himself, he just went to the middle sized onahole and thrust into it. He had lost all restraints, wearing only pants with tears in them so that he was always ready to succumb to his base instincts.

"How are you today, Ren?" asked Hux as the obese man in front of him streched as far as his fat gut allowed him.

"Good."

"I can't help but notice that you haven't even touched the third onahole, despite your regular visits to the other ones."

Ren looked contrite, his thick lips pressed together. His puffy cheeks only added to the impression that he was pouting. "It's ugly."

Hux went to the object in question and ran his gloved hand over the wide, flabby silicone ass. "I think it’s fascinating. So soft and broad."

Ren just huffed.

Hux let his eyes glide over Ren's rotund figure. "Have I told you about my new invention?" He called the floating droids he had brought with him. They rolled a dark fabric out.

That got Ren's attention. He used his cubby arms to get on his feet, his genitals swinging freely from the tear in his pants. Not that Ren could see them with the giant gut that trembled with every step he took. "What is it?"

"Smart fabric, infused with nanobots. I thought you might appreciate it."

"For me?" Ren asked.

"Of course, it will help you get in shape. Just stand there and let the droids do their work."

Ren waddled closer and the droids began to wrap the fabric around Ren's body. Ren watched in wonderment when the cloth started to tighten up. Soon his entire body was wrapped in a layer of cloth, save his face.

But the droids didn't stop, they pulled the cloth over Ren's head and when Ren wanted to pull it away, they spun the fabric around his arms and legs, rendering them immobile.

"Hux, stop it," rang Ren's muffled voice out.

"Don't worry Ren, it's just a little something to help you," chuckled Hux darkly. Before his eyes the cloth tightened further until there was a form fitting dark layer around Ren's entire bloated figure.

The droids activated a force field and suspended Ren in mid-air. Hux ran his hands over the turgid figure in front of him. Only due to the massive gut in the front he could tell were back and front were. Perfect.

Ren tried to say something, but his words were too muffled to be clear.

"This is your final exercise, Ren. You need to get out of here on your own. That's what we trained for. Don't worry, the droids will take care of you and make sure you're fed properly and cleaned up of course."

Ren protested with loud sounds. Hux patted his voluptuous curves. "You might think it's impossible but nothing could be further from the truth." He remotely activated the vibrator. Immediately Ren started to moan.

Hux put his hand on Ren's huge ass and felt the vibrations through the cloth. Ren wiggled helplessly, unable to relieve himself.

Soon a small bulge was visible in the cloth, just between Ren's fat asscheeks. The vibrator's base pressed against the fabric, further and further up, spreading Ren open.

Ren's sounds were now grunts and groans and when the vibrator finally ripped through the cloth he came with a loud moan.

Hux admired his work, stroking over Ren's butt and the base of the vibrator that was sticking out. "You see, you just have to work hard."

Ren was panting and didn't answer.

"I'll leave you to it," said Hux and left.

o-o

Over the next few days he visited Ren at least once a day to check on his progress. As before his gut and his ass grew the fastest. Small cracks were visible on Ren's belly while the tear on his backside had widened enough for Hux to finger his now loose puckered ring of muscles.

The inflatable vibrator bloomed out of his hole three times a day, making sure that he was always nice and ready for Hux.

Hux adjusted the cloth that it bent Ren slightly, allowing him access to his ass. After a long day he liked to fuck this delicious hole, filling his caterpillar to the brim with his cum.

Not that Ren needed any more filling, seeing how eagerly he drank his shakes through a straw before the droids closed the cloth over his mouth again.

A week later Ren’s massive gut burst through the cloth, to Hux's delight it was still firm and taut whereas his now beach-ball-sized asscheeks were soft and wobbled with every move Ren made. Two weeks later there were tears all over his wrapped body.

Hux decided that it was time for the final act. The droids lowered Ren on the floor. As soon as he felt firm ground, Ren started to wiggle and push. Some of the cracks deepened but it was not quite enough.

Hux ran his hand over Ren's exposed belly, rubbing lube all over it. "How big and nice you have become," he whispered, unable to hide the arousal in his voice.

Ren's muffled moans were music to his ears as he massaged the fleshy orb. Ren kept pushing and pressing against the tight cloth, trembling in exertion. Hux circled his belly button just like Ren liked it. Just when he was about to dip his finger into it, Ren strained himself again to rid himself of his confines and with a soft 'plop' his belly button prolapsed.

Hux ran his lubed hand over Ren's new outie and could feel his own pants getting tight. He needed to see him in all his glory, now! Hux activated the vibrator in the highest setting and watched it burst it out of Ren's exposed, puckered, swollen hole.

Ren started to twitch violently, his moans were louder than ever before. Hux took a step back and watched the show while unbuckling his belt. The cloth on the back tore, exposing doughty flesh, rolls of fat quivering as the vibrator did its work.

Next was the chest as the tear from his massive gut expanded and revealed a set of juicy, full moobs. Ren freed his cubby arms and pulled the cloth from his face.

Hux grabbed his own leaking dick and took in Ren's transformed face. His once puffy cheeks had turned into hanging pockets of fat. His neck had disappeared into a gigantic triple chin, making him look like the fat overstuffed larvae that he was. Hux moaned and started to jerk off.

Ren squinted, obviously getting adjusted to seeing light again. Meanwhile the vibrations continued, making him open his tiny mouth sitting between his bloated cheeks and moan.

He caught sight of the onaholes not far from him and his eyes went wide. Desperately he squeezed himself out of the lower part of the cloth cocoon.

His legs were looking tiny and useless compared to his gigantic ass and gut, even though they had at least doubled in size.

His erect dick looked tiny between his thunderous thighs and his turgid, protruding belly. The smallness of his once proud dick was enhanced by the hefty vibrator sticking out of Ren's thick asscheeks like a tail.

Ren tried to get up, but he kept losing his balance, smacking on the floor, either with his huge gut or his ass. In the end he settled for a crawl, dragging his oversized body across the floor, eyes fixated on the onahole in front of him.

Once he reached it, he tried to pull himself up, but he was too heavy and the stand collapsed. Undeterred he moved to the flabby artificial butt lying before him and crawled on it, pressing his hips against it. The big silicone butt was massive, but it was dwarfed by Ren's new posterior.

He tried to hump it desperately but his gut lifted him so far off the floor that his short dick didn't reach the hole. "Help… help me, Hux."

Hux deactivated the vibrator and pulled it roughly out with a wet plopping noise. Ren tried to turn around but Hux was already on him, slipping effortlessly into his hot, loose hole. Hux grabbed his ample love handles and fucked him as fast and hard as possible.

Each thrust made Ren's body quiver, from his fat ass to his flabs of fat hanging from his jawline. The loud smacking noises when Hux met the doughty flesh were enough to make Hux squirt his cum faster than expected.

"Hux...Hux, help me," whined Ren. "I can't reach my dick."

Hux pulled out and shoved the deflated, now only egg-sized vibrator back, drawing another moan from Ren. Then he helped Ren turn around.

Ren helpless flailed with his useless limbs, the very sight made Hux chuckle. Hux took the lube and poured a generous amount on Ren's bulging gut.

"No, my dick - I need to cum," begged Ren, trying to reach his cock with his chubby hands, but his enormous gut was in the way.

"Shhhh," sushed Hux. "First you need to enjoy the body I gave you."

He rubbed Ren's belly, then he finally moved up to his masterpiece: the round, full moobs. Where once firm pecs had been, Ren was now sporting D-cup sized breasts. Hux bit his lower lip as he kneaded the soft flesh. Wet noises and Ren ragged breaths were the only sound in the room.

Hux pulled and pinched the nipples, until they stood erect. Ren closed his eyes leaning into Hux’s touch.

"You like it, don't you?" Whispered Hux, pressing the moobs into a beautiful cleavage. "You are perfect like this, so round and full."

"Yesss, I'm so big and full," moaned Ren, seemingly having forgotten about his neglected dick.

"Yes, you are." He let his hands glide over Ren's new body, taking in his handiwork. Ren's swollen cheeks blended nicely into the soft triple-chin. The sagging big moobs jittered with every ragged breath Ren took. His gut was at least the size of three beach balls, making Hux wonder if Ren could even walk without falling over. The once handsome man was nothing more than a blob. He really had turned him into a fat larvae. The thought alone made Hux's dick perk up.

Hux reached further down and had to fondle a bit before he found Ren's small dick in his rolls of fat. After a couple of jerks, Ren grunted and shot a small amount of cum on his fat tights.

"Hux?" asked with a ragged breath, his wobbly cheeks blushing.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

“Of course you are, my caterpillar," replied Hux, patting his huge, taut belly.

_The End_


End file.
